


Il senso del dolore (video trailer)

by DamadiSangue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>È immobile il pipistrello, una statua d'ebano e silenzio.</i><br/><i>Ti volti, lasciando che una crepa lacerante si apra nel tuo cuore.</i><br/>"Sei solo un povero idiota, Bruce."</p><p>Video per la storia <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/750299"> Il senso del dolore</a></p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Il senso del dolore (video trailer)

  



End file.
